Sailor V: After Years
by Pen Stroke
Summary: The Senshi wars is over. Now the girls moved on to their 'normal' lives. With Minako now in the states pursuing her acting career and going to college, she can't help but remember. That's when the Fallen Angel comes in to remind her of a few more things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I -Sailor Moon After Years**_

"Crescent Beam!"

She yelled it out loudly so all the enemies could hear it. A second after her battle cry, a beam of light projects from her index finger which was pointing at the shadow like demon and obliterates it the moment it made contact. There were three others with it, but the radius of the blast also sends them to the same fate as their comrade. Soon enough, the only one left standing is the girl who omitted the fire power, Sailor Venus and beside her is her friend and teammate, Sailor Mars who of course who was unable to help out because of the fact that she's a little tied up; literally.

"So Rei," Minako turns to her friend. "That wasn't bad for doing things solo, huh?"

Rei Hino isn't happy at the fact that Minako can stand there and gloat over her victory while she still sits there bound hands and feet with some adhesive black goo. Not to mention that same material is slapped across her lips so any attempt to raise her voice is of course muffled to almost nothing more than 'mmmphs' and other unrecognizable sounds.

"You see if Usagi isn't around I can take care of us!"

Minako starts to work Rei's bindings that are keeping her wrists behind her palm to palm. This is just one of the first obstacles she has to go through in terms of getting Sailor Mars free. After her hands are friee, she has to break off Rei's shoulder bindings, her elbows, the ones on her thighs, knees, ankles, and of course her gag. But with all the fuss she's already creating with words that are intangible, Minako's not too worried about getting the gag off. She'll save that for last. Now that she thinks about it, she should take care of her hands last so she won't be able to take the gag off until the last bond is broken off. So trying not to let Rei know what her plans are, Minako starts to work on her ankle binds.

"Don't worry, I'll have you free in a minute."

Minako throws a peace sign and continues to undo the wraps. Of course she isn't going as fast as she can. Minako of all people should be working as fast as she can since she has been in these binds before. She knows how it feels like to be helpless while the battle unfolds in front of her. With the power of the planets, the beauty of a goddess, and of course the attracting outfit that comes with the job, of course a little Damsel in Distress time is inevitable. I mean after all they are exposed to many different psychopaths every week, if not every day. One has to expect a little trouble when it comes to being a Senshi. A long time ago, these were very common events, but that was years ago. Back when they were starting high school, things were different. They had to wake up every day knowing they would have to deal with some astonishing new creature that came from the wood work of someone else's insane mind. Most were harmless in contrast with some of the entities they had to encounter from different parts of the universe. Those days ended after Galaxia's arrival on earth. The events that stopped the forever waging turmoil of the Senshi Universe resulted in peace for the nine planets. Everyone lived their days in the age of humanity and it was very seldom they ever need to call for their planet's power. Minako misses those days and nights and whenever she comes across these dreams, she cherishes them like they really are a part of her memories. They probably are mixtures of different times she fought, but they are dreams nonetheless, and dreams fade away.

"…Free in a minute…"

Minako manages to mutter out the words as she slowly comes to from her slumber. When she's finally completely conscious, Minako sits up from her bed to readjust her state of mind to the real world. Judging by the dark skies and the lack of noises from outside, she's guessing that it's no later than three or two in the morning. Moving to California took a lot to get use to, especially in summer when it'll be early in the morning and it's blazing hot. She's only wearing an orange camisole for the top and really short white shorts for the bottoms and she can't help but perspire because it is mid July. Getting off her bed and letting her bare feet touch the cold wood floor, she knows that once she wakes up there will be no way for her to go back to sleep. Artemis, her talking white cat has no problem sleeping through the day, then again, cats can sleep sixteen hours a day and being able to talk doesn't change much of his mannerism. Letting the blanket drape behind her, Minako walks towards her mirror by her rest room to wash her face off. Turning the faucet on and letting the water drip, she cups her hands together to allow some water to fill up and then she splashes them across her face. The cold water drenching over her face definitely woke her up even more as if she won't have problems staying up at this given time. Taking a few more splashes to her face, Minako can't help but look at herself in the mirror which of course brings more flash backs of the past. She's a lot older now in contrast to those days. Attending college in America and leaving everything behind, she can't seem to forget about the past she left behind, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she didn't change her personal appearance at all. She still has the same hair style with the bangs and the long blonde hair. Some of her hair are pulled back by the red ribbon she wears which she barely takes off, another reminder of back then. Her bright blue eyes remembers everything that has transcended within those days and so every time she looks at herself in the mirror, her younger self always seems to appear. She wonders if the others feel like this. Everyone took their own path with no hint of them ever looking back to those days like Minako does. Usagi and Mamoru are living together in Japan, Rei stayed to care for her temple, Amy went to Germany to pursue her education, and Makoto went off to America which is close to Minako, but she is in Texas with some guy she met. Minako lost contact with the Outer Senshis long ago. She knows Setsuna went back to guard time, Michiru and Haruka are probably still living together somewhere, and as for Hotaru, from the last Minako heard she's following after her father's footsteps by doing biological and cybernetic work on sick children to make them better. Once in a blue moon, Minako would get a hold of one of her Inner Senshi friends, Makoto more than others, but for the most part, she pretty much started a life outside of what she used to know. Contact is very seldom for the most part. As she takes a towel and starts wiping her face, she comes to the conclusion that she's probably the only one holding on. If they did think about it, they'd be talking to each other right now through some sort of communication. Like old times.

"I've got to worry about summer school than my Senshi days."

Minako sighs to herself as she prepares herself for a few hours of tossing and tumbling around the bed. This is a rhetoric pattern that has come to her life and unfortunately, she has gotten accustomed to it. But the moment she is about to lie down in bed, she starts to feel some sort of energy not too far away which completely averts her attention to sleep. Artemis keeps on snoring so she would only guess that he doesn't feel it. It's not hostile, but it isn't friendly, and the strangest thing about it is that it's also familiar. Like someone they knew from those days has returned for a visit. Minako can only hope that it's a friendly face. Then again, she's also debating the fact that she could still be in a dream. Acting off instinct, Minako grabs her transformation tool which is now a necklace and hangs it over her neck. From the feel of the cool metal on her skin confirms that she isn't dreaming anymore. This is real. Grabbing a pair of yellow flip flops before running out her door, Minako knows that she should've probably informed Artemis since he is her guardian, but this adrenaline rush which she hasn't felt for a long time is something she has been craving for. Leaning more towards logic than instinct, Artemis would probably tell the eager Minako to evade this until they can notify the other Senshis. Of course Minako is not exactly the most patient person in the world, therefore she'll handle this herself. She opens the door of her house and storms out to the empty space that she is usually surrounded in. Having enough money from being Sailor V, acting in Hollywood, and having a good education, Minako was able to buy her seclusion somewhere in the middle of nowhere in South California. There isn't anyone around for miles but for some reason, somewhere in this green land, someone else is here. From the distance, there is a figure emanating some radiant white light. The amount of energy glowing from this person can probably be seen for miles.

"Could this be…?"

Without a second thought, Minako darts towards the light with speed. Of course having to be on the camera quite a lot, Minako made sure she would be perfect in perfect fit for the spot light. Her last movie involved her being tied up and gagged in an intense position. A scene doesn't take one time, there are a lot of repetitions and mistakes, and Minako was hanging from the roof with her hands behind her. The rope around her waist and a harness behind was carrying her horizontally. She had to keep her body straight and looking at the scene so she could act out her Distress. She was also a bit surprised to find out that her hands were bound for real with soft white ropes so it made the process challenging. The cleave gag was a joke since anyone can talk through it the way they tie it in films, but it was annoying at some points. And of course she also found it ironic that she was in a white and grey school girl outfit. She filmed the scene for a few days so of course she had to be in good shape. All those running for physical looks also helped out her endurance. She thanks that now because the glowing person is pretty far away. It was a few minutes run but when she finally reaches the right distance to confirm her view, she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"It's you… what are you doing here?"

The man has a white cloak that covers his whole back. He has some kind of hat on his head that is also as white and illuminated as his cape. He acknowledges Minako's presence and calmly turns to her. At first Minako was feeling some kind of relief and yet uncertain emotion, but as this man she once knew turns his eyes towards her, she can't help but feel a cold chill in her spine which is odd because she's still sweating from the run and the heat. The man's eyes as she remembers him were blue since he is Mamoru but in Arabian white attire. This time as she stares at his eyes back his eyes are glowing in red. This knight sent by the Prince's subconscious was with them for a short while and he has never been seen since.

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you he is coming."

The Knight answers in a stoic and yet sure manner that it gives Minako another chill in her spine. His eyes glow again.

"Who is coming?"

"The Fallen Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

His words were as cold as ice and it seems to freeze through even in summer. Minako is unsure what he is talking about since it has been her experience that out-of-the-world beings usually have more than one meaning behind their sentence. The Knight of the Moon that Mamoru produced from long ago also had ways to speak in metaphors. Back then it was easy to translate because they were constantly having discussions with indirect beings but now since Minako has been around the insipid world of humanity she's not used to these words anymore. She scratches her head and can't help but feel blonde about it.

"The Fallen Angel? Who is that?"

"He is part of the reason I was able to come to in those days long ago."

"Part of the reason? What do you mean by that?"

"You will see," The Knight starts to glow even brighter. "Please try to endure for as long as you can. I will borrow power so I can sustain physical form."

"What?"

"I will return as soon as I can."

In a sudden bright flash, Moonlight Knight suddenly phases away in a transparent form until he is gone completely. The process was so bright Minako had to cover her eyes and turn away. When she is finally able to turn and look, all that is left is the aftermath of the bright light leaving her to contemplate on what his words meant. She didn't have all the time in the world because not too far away, another surge of energy burst through and Minako couldn't help but feel the pressure of this new wave. For a second, everything around her turned black except for a white light that surges across her vision. It lasted for a few seconds, but when it stopped, Minako is still left with the confusion and the cold chill in her spine, similar to the one The Moonlight Knight gave her. Once again it isn't friendly but it isn't hostile. Not letting these feelings of uncertainty sway her, Minako runs to the direction where she can feel this new energy. There isn't a white glow to go off so she has to rely on the trail the energy is letting off. The source is just over a few hills away and when she gets a vision, Minako grasps her necklace. She knows she'll have to call on the powers of Venus because what she sees is a man in all black omitting a red aura. She seen a lot of dangers in her life and seeing someone surrounded with raw energy usually means trouble one way or another.

"This is it," She takes a deep breath. "This is what I've been dreaming about for a long time. Venus Star, Make Up!!!"

From Minako's knowledge, she hasn't transformed for a few years now since there hasn't been much problems in the world that required the Senshi's presence. Therefore she hasn't been exposed to the whole procedure of having celestial threads wrap all around her body. It almost feels like satin draping all over her now naked flesh, but because of the energy that makes the material warm, it's a sensation that is out of this world.

"_This brings back memories."_

Minako thinks to herself as the foreign material takes physical form, starting with the upper part, and eventually the other accessories appears as well. Her high heel shoes forms after the body and gloves, then the skirt, the ribbon around her brooch follows, then her other apparels follow with it like her tiara, her choker with her planet emblem, and finally the ribbon behind her ties in its' celestial form and then finally materializes at the final knot. With all of her Sailor Senshi outfit present and accounted for, Sailor Venus stands ready for battle; Her planet sign glowing brightly behind her.

"It's been a while."

Since the last battle with Galaxia, the Senshis never needed to update their costume again. Seeing how it is now, it kept the long bow, the transparent shoulders, and of course it is emanating an invisible energy shield that of course protects her body through all the beatings a Senshi must take in a fight, other than that, it is still the same suit. Needless to say she can't help but smile at the thought of being in her Sailor Venus outfit again.

"_I look good in this still." _

Minako thought to herself, and she is right. When she wore the alluring outfit back then, she was young. She was barely in her teen years when she donned the outfit. When the battles stopped, she was two years away from being an adult. She transformed at least twice after the Senshi wars to handle minor burglaries and false alarms, other than that, she hasn't really been Sailor Venus since she became a mature young woman. A couple of years can make a difference, and not to say that she wasn't attracting before, Minako was an actress at a young age for a reason, but now that she's grown into her body, well rounded shaped breasts, longer and athletic legs that is well presented through the short orange skirt, perfect curves that shows more through the outfit, a face that is now the beauty of an adult, Sailor Venus is hotter than hell now and she knows it. But all the beauty galore had to stop when she jumps into the location of the man. All she can really identify with him is that he is wearing something black, like a trench coat, and he has short black hair. He is on one knee on the ground while his arms are hugging his body as if he's trying to favor some kind of pain. She would run to him right now and see if he's okay, but the fact that there's some sort of red energy waves that are ripping the ground and are coming from his back usually means stay away. From what she has seen, there will probably some negative force crystal inside this man and she has to take it down with the power of love.

"Mister, are you okay? What's going on?"

She stands a few feet from him with her left leg back waiting for him to reply. He says nothing because of the fact that he's too busy tending to his agony. He growls from the pain and clenches his body even tighter. Underneath all the pain he's going through, the man was able to mutter some words. Most sound like grunts instead of words, but for some reason Minako is able to decipher four words:

"Moon… Princess… Negative Force…"

"Moon Princess? Negative Force," Minako's body tenses at his words. "What do you know about them?"

"Fallen… Angel…"

It was the words that the Moonlight Knight warned her about and as he mentions it, more energy starts emanating from his body and ripping through everywhere. Venus quickly hops away a few more feet to evade his power from hitting her. If she didn't move, she probably would've been in a world of hurt because where she used to stand has a big gaping hole.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!"

"My name," His energy slowly starts to tame down and he manages to get himself in a standing position. "My name… is Titus…"

He was hesitant to say his name. His red eyes glows even brighter than the energy surrounding him. His skin is tanned and yet pale at the same time. It is the only contrast in his color scheme aside from the red since he is wearing all black from his boots, to gloves, to shirt, to pants, and of course the trench coat with the 'Dracula' like collar. He has a cross belt buckle that is red and a silver necklace with some round piece hanging from the chain that stands out from all the black. Minako can't help but think that he is attracting. He is just a few inches taller than her and he has a mature and stern look in his expression made him just the perfect crush for a young school girl. If she was still one, she'd probably go gaga real quick, but she's older now. And now she knows that there is something more to this man than good looks. As he stands nonchalantly after the energy phenomena, Minako can only fathom what he really is up to so to better prepare herself, she starts allocating her power energy to her own hands.

"My name is Sailor Venus," Minako poises herself so she would stand confident and firm even though inside of her is a slight hint of fear from the adrenaline. "I am one of the nine guardians of this planet. State your business and who you serve. And just to let you know if you are here to harm this planet, you'd better think twice."

Instead of replying, Titus merely keeps the same posture he has but his expression changes to confusion. He walks forward towards her direction which of course causes her to drastically change her mindset and her positioning.

"Look, I don't have any clues as to what I am here for, but I know I have to be here."

"I'm not going to ask twice and I'm also going to let you know that if you take one more step, I will punish you!"

"Typical. Punish me then."

He doesn't hesitate nor does he flinch as he keeps on walking forward. Without much choice but to follow up on her threat, Minako ignites her energy which causes the ground below her to glow and erupt a wave of energy that surrounds her for a moment.

"Venus," A trail of golden chains omits from the ground and surrounds her in a circular pattern. "Love Me, Chain!"

With a command and a signal from her hand, the mystical golden chain strikes towards Titus' direction with lightning speed. This move that she had acquired long ago has more than one purpose. Of course one of them is to bind its' attacker so Minako could either allow Sailor Moon to finish the opponent or it leaves her to tie up loose ends. Seeing how it is that it's only her, she's going to have to restrain then acquire some information. Like a snake slithering in the air it tries to encircle Titus, however he has a different idea since he grabs the end of the link with his left hand stopping its' momentum. As a reaction, the magical chain wraps itself around his wrist, still trying to accomplish what it was summoned for. It manages to snag around his forearm, but with a sudden glow of his eyes, the chain stopped all movements.

"What?"

Minako still has control of her end, but it isn't doing much. It's like playing tug of war with a 300 pound man with the strength of an ox. She doesn't let that stop for she keeps on tugging, trying to regain control of her magic, or at the very least neutralize it so it wouldn't be against used against her.

"GET OVER HERE!"

His left leg was forward, but he fades it back and the moment he plants his weight, he uses his hips and his left arm to snag her in his direction. Unable to dispel the magic or to gain control, Minako gets pulled to his direction with amazing speed. She yelps from the sudden jerk forward.

"_This guy is strong! I have to make sure I outsmart him instead of playing this game!"_

Lost in her thoughts and trying to regain some sort of stability, Minako was unable to predict his next action. Seeing how it is that the advantage is his, Titus cocks his right hand down and the moment she's in range, he pivots with his hips and launches his fist upward which connects to her abdomen. At first her forward movement has been ceased by a road block and pain, then with all of his weight behind his punch, Titus launches Minako to the air while still keeping the golden chain in his grasp. Because the pain and lack of breath kept her distracted, Minako lost control of her own magic which leaves Titus in control of it. With Venus still gaining altitude from his punch, Titus uses his own will to keep the chain in physical form. Seeing how it is that it is his now, Titus whirls it around with his right hand like a lasso and then shoots one side upwards towards Minako's direction. Like a rope with its' own mind, the chain encircles around Venus' upper body, forcing her arms to be pinned to her side, rendering them useless as he pulls her down towards him.

"_Jeez, he can manipulate my powers? How is that possible?! Gotta break free before…"_

Going downwards always accumulates more speed since gravity comes into play, so needless to say she is coming down in his direction really fast. What's even worse is that she's falling straight to him. She was preparing herself for another strike since getting free is highly impossible at this given moment. But she should've expected something worse because he moves out of the way and allows the ground to do job for him. The impact definitely created more than enough agony and without her arms to help her in anyway, she can only scream in pain. Dust flies up as she delves into the ground face first. Good thing the Senshi uniforms provide extra protection for things like this and more. Too bad it never deletes the pain. With arms still pinned to her body by her own chain, Minako struggles to her feet. She tries her best to ignore the minor scratches and bruises she has already gained, not to mention that he still has control at the other end.

"So, are you going to punish me, or are you going to help me figure some things out?"

"I'm not going to help you since I know for a fact that you aren't here in peace."

"Okay, so let's try something else then."

Titus' eyes glow in fiery red once more and his body follows the illumination. Trying not to mind what is going on, Minako tries to somehow pull her arms free from its' restriction. The chain kept her arms pinned starting on her shoulders and wraps all the way around to her hips where her hands are bound tightly to them. If she could only gain some slack but with some of the chain tied above and below her elbows, shoulders, wrists, forearm, and not to mention it's digging real nice through her flesh, she can only accomplish minor movements. And since they are tied to her body, it makes her whole upper area completely useless. However she knows she has to get free and along with that is that she has try not to fall because balance is slightly different when the upper half of the body is constricted. Biting her lip to try and ignore the pain from the fight against her own magical metal, Minako also tries to see if she still has thought control over them, but while she's doing that Titus takes his other end and manipulates it with his own knowledge of her power and shoots another extension which wraps around her ankles first.

"Hey!!!"

Minako's strain of thought quickly gets interrupted as she realizes that another piece of her own creation is working its' way up her legs. As soon as it secures her ankles together, it slithers up and adds more security by wrapping around her knees, then to her thighs, and then it zips its way to the rest of the chain and connects together like lego pieces. With her legs being forced together, her point of balance was thrown out the window. Hopping around like a pogo stick for a few seconds, eventually Minako loses stability and falls backwards and lands on her butt. She lets off a shriek of both shock and pain. With her legs now tightly pinned together like her arms, Minako is now as helpless as a fish out of the sea. Titus stands over her with a smirk in his face.

"So, are you ready to listen now?"

"Are you kidding? Is this a way to ask a lady for help? Besides, how are you able to use my own powers against me?"

"I guess I'm a jack of all trades."

"Jack of all trades and master of none I suppose?" Minako was leaning towards sarcasm through her comment.

"I'm your master considering you are under my fingers."

"When I get out of this I'm going to make you consider about coming here."

Of course as of this moment Minako has no real plans aside from stalling as much time as possible until she can figure out some way to break free. With all her efforts resulting to nothing more than hurting herself especially the areas that are bare like her arms and legs, she can only hope there is a way to break through his powers that are toying with her own. Since the chain is tightly wrapped around her, its' wrinkling her nicely unused outfit. She shrugs the thought off because she has more things to worry about than ruined laundry. While she thinks, Titus glances over the wide green scenery in front of him and contemplates what his next move is. Titus is a wanderer with no tangible memory to recall or a real direction to go. He wakes up in a different world every time and he is left with a puzzle to solve until he finds his way out. Usually the invasion of a different world comes with a whole lot of headaches. Speaking of which, he starts feeling one now. A bombardment of emotions and memories starts to invade his mind. He stumbles back and he can't help but feel inferior to the pain. Minako notices her captor's turmoil.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

He doesn't answer seeing how it is that he is more concerned with what he is going through.

"Hey if you're going to die or something, can you at least take these chains off?"

Titus glares at her while wincing at his pain. Standing up as fast as he can, he walks behind Minako and kneels down behind her while still minding the pain. Minako lets off a 'whew' thinking that he is going to let her go because she asked nicely.

"Thank you! Finally you---MMMFFF!!!"

Instead of freedom, Titus duplicates her chain through his palms and creates a shorter length and wraps it around her head and gags her with it. Since chains can't really be tied in a knot, and since they are magical, Titus clicks them tightly behind her head, forcing the metal inside her mouth and effectively cutting off speech and making things uncomfortable for Minako. When the gag is secured in place, Titus takes a few steps back and favors his head again.

"Eternal…"

The word comes out of his mouth. With the new painful gag in her mouth and the chains keeping her still, Minako didn't even hear what he said. All she is thinking now is that her captor is too busy with some internal pain. This is her chance to break free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

"_Eternal…"_

It was only a whisper in his head, but the ramifications of one word is a wave of feelings that spans out throughout his body. It was like all the nerves in his body are hit with some sort of blunt and hard object simultaneously causing him to completely lose grip of his physical sanity.

"What… Do you … want?!"

Minako can hear his words but she's most focused on trying to gain her freedom to take advantage of the situation. Her first few minutes of engaging him resulted in her completely dominated by her own weapon. Now with her limbs completely pinned together by magical chains, she now has to try and find some sort of getaway so she can turn the fight around. At first she tries to shrug her right shoulder up, hoping to slip her right wrist off the three loops that are forcing them tight to her sides. Of course when your whole body is snagged together in unison, isolating one movement is almost close to impossible. She tries a few times, shifting her shoulders up and down hoping to accomplish what she wanted, but all she got are scrapes and muscle strain. She tries going for the left with the same plan, once again the chain prevents any sort of free way and the feeling of metal rubbing against flesh doesn't motivate her at all. With a quick sigh, she now leaves her upper body for a while and minds her legs. Maybe she can slip them out somehow and run away until the power fades. With a few tugs up and down, shifting left and right, she soon realizes that it is as hopeless as her arms. All she accomplishes are more scrapes on her bare legs, which are less protected than her upper half, and flooding her skirt upward which exposes more of her thighs. She tries her metal gag next by shaking her head from side to side. Her strain of thought was maybe she can slip them off somehow through wild movements. Of course all she does is annoy her mouth which is being pulled by the gag, and of course throwing her hair all over the place. The combination of her continuous movements and the mid July heat, some of her blonde hair is now sticking to her face because of all of her perspiring.

"_Damn it!"_

An involuntary groan slips underneath her gag. Frustrated at the fact that she's been trying to get out strategically for a few minutes and accomplishing absolute nothing but agony, Minako tries for the last desperate shot which is of course thrash about all over the place. She falls to her side from all the squirming about but she kept on fighting. Tensing up her whole body she tries to pull her arms and legs free, she bites her gag as hard as she can. Minako thrusts her hips up and down through the process hoping that somehow through mad rage something would give. She keeps it up for a minute or two until she had exhausted her energy and breath. Since her mouth is a little restricted, her nose is her only way to breath, which of course makes air really scarce. Eventually she slumps into her bonds knowing that she has been defeated. She curses loudly but of course only garbled words would form from her effort.

"_This is no good, Minako," _She curses at herself as she slumps her head down on the green grass. _"This is the first fight in years and you've lost to your own powers?"_

Tears of frustration wanted to come out of her. Not only has her confidence been broken down, she also has to worry about what Titus is planning to do to her. That is of course if he survives his ordeal which seems like he has his hands full. She would thrash about some more unfortunately she ran out of fight for the impossible.

"_You forgot that these are your own powers, haven't you?" _A voice is talking to her inside her head.

"_Moonlight Knight?"_

"_Think. Concentrate. He has strong will, but you can get pass that now. Focus what you need, he isn't going to stop you, at least not while he's in pain."_

"_Wait! I can't fight him by myself! I need your help! I need the others! Help! Please!"_

She keeps yelling in her head hoping to get an answer or a miracle and she couldn't help but whimper through her gag. She wanted to scream some more, but logic starts to come back. The only thing she can do is follow the Knight's advice. Focusing all her thoughts, Minako starts to delve through energy that is not her own. A very potent trail of energy is originating from Titus. But that wave of control has weakened from whatever decided to invade his mind. With his concentration distorted, there was no way he can ever hold on to his own powers much more Minako's. A few more thoughts, Minako eventually feel her bonds weakening. With everything she has, Minako fought against the hold of the chains until finally weakens and cracks.

"_Just a little more…"_

With more thoughts and a final effort, the magical chain broke into two freeing her arms completely. She quickly tends to her agitated flesh before working on her legs. Now with more control, the ones encircled around her thighs broke first. This gives her more movement to shift and destroy her knee and ankle binds. Getting on one knee Minako reaches behind her head to take the gag off. Of course pulling and thinking applied pressure against her jaw, but eventually it breaks off and just like the ones that were tied to her arms and legs, the chain gag disappears as soon as the link is broken. Minako lets off a gasp for air as finally she is able to breathe through her mouth again.

"…Damn…"

All Minako needs is a few seconds to catch her breath until she can finally get back to her feet. Titus on the other hand is still not getting back up any time soon from the fact that he's leaning on a tree with his left hand while he's right is holding his head. The pain is subsiding so she has to move quickly before he's one hundred percent. For a few seconds she hesitates as she sees him in pain. Senshis were known to be gullible for someone in need. But then again, she was younger back then, But she's not naïve anymore. Doing it as discreet as she can, Minako summons on the power that controls the nature of light, and projects that to her right palm.

"Crescent…" She points her right index finger directly at his head. "…BEAM!!!"

From the way she's standing, Minako took the perfect shot which hit Titus from behind. He screams as loud as he can as he goes through the tree and a few feet away. Her beam is horizontal so when he falls down he is away from the range but it leaves him in a scorching fire which causes him severe burns. Of course this doesn't stop her from distributing her energy to her hands again. Not a moment too soon and he is already getting up. He's still on all four which means he's still feeling pain and covered by a tree that he crashed through and got hit by on the way down.

"…Sachluph…"

He spoke some word that's unfamiliar to her. She can't worry about what he said because Titus is on his feet quicker than she can blink. His eyes are glowing brighter than before, but this time it's not a real friendly glow. His face is scarred from running right into a tree which makes him a less attracting person. Minako puts her right leg back and points her finger again to his direction. She fires another beam but he moves to the side and charges forward with fury. Minako is still trying to regain from shooting her projectile which doesn't give her enough time to evade as Titus launches his left fist to her ribs on the closer side to him. She doubles over sideways as she can feel knuckles dig through her 'armor'. The way his knuckles were in their sideways position made sure that most of her ribs took the pain which of course moves her away. Titus then picks his knee up high and thrusts his left foot with his hips right to her abdomen. Pain is a reaction in all different aspects so Minako can't help but follow what a body would do when you are kicked hard in the stomach which is bend over. With her face leaning forward it allows Titus to shoot his open palm right in her forehead jerking her head back. With Minako stumbling backwards a few steps, Titus extends his open right hand as it glows in a red aura.

"I don't have fancy super move names," His energy flashes even brighter until he releases the projectile that has the same purpose like Minako's Crescent Beam but stronger. "But you're going to eat this up."

With Minako completely busy with the pain, she gets blasted in full force which sends her flying a few feet away until she hits the ground face first. The bruises, blood, and not to mention the burns in her outfit just exaggerates on her painful scenario. Titus doesn't take this into consideration as he leaps up in the air and lands on her with both his heels on her ribs and a little after, both his open palms slams right in the back of her neck. If she wasn't Sailor Venus, she probably would've had broken ribs and since he hit a particular nerve in the back of her neck she would've been unconscious. Luckily for her the Senshi uniform provides a little more protection. For some reason, Titus knew that so he doesn't let off anymore as he turns his heels out and points his toes to her body. Doing so turns his knees together and so he grabs her chin with the right and over laps with his left. Pushing his hips down which forces his knees to her shoulder blades, he pulls up on her chin which causes a really painful sensation on the neck. Minako screams as loud as she can but she doesn't try too hard to struggle because she can't really do much. She tries to pull his fingers apart but he just applies more pressure.

"I saw a lot of things," He whispers to her ear. "What happened to everything that I was suppose to protect?"

Minako is taking a wild guess that he's just doing this more for a rhetoric question than an actual one seeing how it is that she can't really respond with the pain and the pressure on her neck. Between the pain and the fear, Minako is able to somewhat contemplate on whatever Titus may be referring to which of course she has no idea what he's talking about.

"What happened to the family that all of you preserved? What happened to the will that kept the spirit of the Sailor Senshis alive?"

Titus eases off on the pressure and takes a minor step with his right leg to the right which gives him enough comfortable space to drop his left knee right on her left lung. She screams from the pain, all at the same time the scream was short handed for the sudden lack of breath from getting hit in the lung. As quick as he dropped it, Titus jumps off of her and lands with his right leg forward to her a few feet away. His fists up by his face and his eyes glowing even brighter which implies that he isn't done at all.

"What happened, Minako? What happened?"

She heard him, but the pain isn't exactly going away fast enough. Minako is able to regain her health and she slowly gets to her feet. She tries her best not to show just how damaged she is right now, but the Senshi powers couldn't protect her from everything. As of right now she probably has enough injuries to last a few months, but since Titus doesn't even look like he's favoring her attack, she has a fight in her hands that might not go the route she wants to.

"What… are… you talking about?" Speech is also a hard task. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I know all of you. The nine guardians, I know all of them. You protect this world and Usagi, the Moon Princess who is to marry Prince Endymion to become the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. They'll have a daughter who will follow their footsteps."

If she wasn't so much in pain, Minako would probably react more shocked than she is now. If someone is able to lay out some of the deepest secrets you know, then this person is even deadlier. He already has fighting skills and powers beyond Minako's, now he has information that he isn't suppose to have.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why did it all end?"

"What?! The War is over! The Senshi is no longer needed! Is that what you're asking?"

"No longer needed?!"

"The War is over! We finally have peace?! Isn't that good?!"

"Peace?! How many innocents die every day and you call this peace?! Unacceptable!"

"Listen, Titus, I don't know what you know about us, but you didn't go through the things that we did so you can't judge what we are doing now!"

"I'm not judging. I'm stating facts."

"Well, state this. VENUS," Channeling a lot of her energy to her left hand, Minako cocks her arm back so that her hand would be close to her face. "Love and beauty shock!"

Giving the energy she gathered a kiss, she hurls it to Titus who smirks while he stands there and the projectile lands on his position taking everything around him into a loud explosion. A cloud of smoke is all Minako can see for a few seconds. For a moment she thought she might've destroyed him, but she knows better. Suddenly a shadow can be seen through the smoke, and when it finally clears a little bit more, Titus stands in view, unscathed and still smirking. With no warning, no telegraph, Titus charges forward again with incredible speed. Minako won't be able to react fast enough if she tries to counter now so instead she flips away as far and as many times as she can, using her gymnastic skills to bounce away with retreating back flips. She is able to calculate how far he is which isn't far at all. Timing it at the right moment, her landing initiates a lunging knee and with Titus's speed, he barely avoids it as he steers himself to her right but to his left. Minako was anticipating one or the other, so seeing that opening, she takes her knee that was still up and extends her leg out landing with her heel right on his jaw since he left himself completely open to her side.

"Sailor V, KICK!!!"

Her heel connects right on his cheek bone which causes him to stumble back. A direct hit, which is a good start and she can't let off for a second so she doesn't. The moment her kicking leg lands, she dashes forward and connects the point of her elbow right in his chest and she follows up with a hinge of her fist right in the bridge of his nose. With her left leg back, she pivots and uses her body swinging in an arc to connect with a punch. Titus recovers too quickly and extends his right arm in an outward. He counters with a straight left to her chest causing her to cough, and immediately after, he lets her arm go with his right and his left takes over while his body moves so that his back would be to her. With his left arm still keeping her close with the grip, he then slams his right elbow to her mid abdomens. Then he swings the same arm he elbowed with and doubles her over with a close hand to her groin, and with his left hand now grabbing her left arm, Titus squats low, takes his right hand and grabs her elbow that is draping on his shoulder, and pushes his back out flipping Minako over him. She lands on her side in front of him while Titus still has her left arm and an open body. He drops his knee on her ribs and his other knee on her face keeping her down in a painful manner. In the mean time, he still has her left arm to his disposal. He puts it between his knees and positions her elbow so that it would be directly in front of his groin. Leaning forward a little bit, his body puts pressure on her elbow joint which of course causes her to react with a painful scream, but she can't move much because of how he's pinning her.

"You move and I break your arm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

She wants to stop moving, but sometimes when there is too much pain that you can't help but move. Good thing she is limited to almost nothing but on the ground. Her other hand is pretty much useless as well because of the way it is stuck underneath her. She can't get a clear shot or the right amount of concentration to perform one. All she can do is scream.

"GET OFF!!!"

"You're going to keep hitting me."

"GET OFF!!!"

"Sure thing," Titus lets go of her arm with his right as he hovers his hand over by Minako's ribs. With a minor glow coming from his hand, Titus releases energy which causes a small explosion which only shook Minako. Of course to her that was like a baseball bat hitting her in her ribs with thick leather on. "Just relax for a second then."

After the last hit she took, Minako has no more will or enough consciousness to fight back. She's already taken a whole lot of beating and her powers are almost depleted from trying to protect her. She's not going to move any time soon. Titus hasn't let go of her arm yet because he is tying her left wrist with some sort of cord. Wherever he got it she can't really say. He loops it tightly around her wrist at least five times until he eases pressure on her and pushes her so she would be face first on the ground. She wants to do something about him, but there's still no response from her body. For Titus, this isn't as much of an effort at all because Minako is making no movement against him grabbing her other arm and wrapping loops on her other wrist until pulling them tightly together palm to palm. Everyone once in a while Minako winces while Titus tightens the loops.

"P-please… get… off…"

"Well, you're not going to hit me anymore, but you're going to have to sit still and listen to my story."

"…you d-don't… have… to…"

"You're kidding aren't you? Of course I have to tie you. You Senshis are very resourceful when you are left unattended. Which is what most of those dimwits from the Negative Force did half the time when they fought you guys."

After securing it horizontally Titus seems to have another cord ready and tied it vertically to make a 'cross' like shape on her bonds. Not that she has any fight left against her new peril but as she starts to test them, she confirms that there is really no way she'll get out. As he slides down to her legs and grabs her ankles together and starts tying them, she also makes no attempt to even fight this process much like when he tied her hands. Again he makes the same ties as it goes horizontal first which pins her ankles side by side, then the vertical loop which ensnares the ropes to cause a tighter sense of grip.

"You see," Titus rolls Minako over so that she would be lying down on her back with her bound wrists underneath her. "All they had to do was find some magic way to get you guys weakened, tie you all up, and then do whatsoever. They made things too complicating."

If Minako had anything to respond with in terms of words, Titus made sure it won't come out as he stuffs her mouth with some sort of cloth that has a knot tied in the middle. He ties it tightly behind her head, trapping some of her blonde hair with it. This impairs her speech effective immediately which leaves her with nothing more than the same situation she found herself in earlier, only this time, there is no real way to escape with her current condition, and not to mention the binds are no longer her creation. It'll take a miracle or some help to get her out of this now.

"So, you mention that there is no longer any need for Sailor Senshis, did you?"

Titus crouches down now leaning really close to Minako. She stares at him for a few seconds until she turns away and sagging into her bonds and physically admitting defeat.

"So there is peace that has been attained, right?" Minako doesn't resdpond. She doesn't even look at him. "So is there peace? Is that peace real, or just your fantasy? If it's just a dream conjured up by the first Sailor Senshi's imagination, then there is no longer any need for her to keep the powers or dream about those days, right?"

Titus grabs Minako's heart shaped brooch which is located in the middle of chest in between her blue ribbon. If she could produce some vocal sound she probably would be yelling right now. If she had her hands free she'd probably be fighting the best she can to keep him away, however given the Damsel In Distress scenario she is in, all she can really do is to try and compose herself as she feels part of her being ripped away. Imagine something super glued to your body from head to toe and now it is being ripped off very violently. Minako's pain is projecting through her muffled scream of agony and through her thrashing about. Each tug, more of her celestial apparel starts to drift away, soon magical fabric starts to replace the solid Senshi uniform, which of course exposes her flesh that is not completely naked because it is glowing with light. They drape everywhere and they get longer every pull Titus commits. Eventually with one last final tug, the brooch comes off along with all of Sailor Venus which leaves Minako in her shorts, camisole, and bare feet. After the last magic has been stripped from her, Minako's exhausted body falls back to the ground, savoring the lack of physical exertion. The whole process is taxing especially when it is forced so Minako had to catch her breath through what little she can accumulate through her mouth and her nose. With no powers and a beaten body, Minako is now starting to indulge in non fatal, but serious pain. The ropes starts biting against her ankles and wrists as well and now more than ever the feeling of helplessness starts to surge through her. She closes her eyes not wanting to be awake for what is going to happen next.

"You've grown, and yet now pass the legal drinking age, you decide to drop responsibility. Don't you know that the moment you gave yourself to this," He hold her necklace to her face, letting her Venus emblem dangle in front of her eyes. She tries her best not to acknowledge. "You gave up all rights to staying a normal person? I thought all of you have learned that lesson a long time ago?"

Minako doesn'twant to listen to him because to her he is just another stranger with immense power complaining. What would he know about family and the meaning of protecting someone? His powers are similar to the negative force so he must be just another psychopath from that world. A fearsome being with awesome power that she could not help but submit to. But he keeps shoving the necklace to her, showing her what she had is now in his hands. Reluctantly she looks at him with anger in her eyes and then she trails her eyes to her necklace. He is holding it with his left hand as if he was offering it to her. If she had her freedom and energy, she probably would've jumped up grabbed it and done something to him, but given the circumstance, she's pretty immobile. So she was going to retreat back to her captive role until she notices something in his left ring finger. A silver ring that has the word 'Eternal' in it. She blinks a couple of times until her eyes widens from shock and commits her vision to the ring and turns her eyes to Titus. She looks at him and the ring back and forth which also got Titus' attention to concentrate on the ring.

"Eternal…"

It was a whisper, but it conveyed a sense of weakness that Minako didn't know this relentless man has. She wants to say something, but once again only gag talk can be produced. Then out of nowhere something flashes between Minako and Titus which causes the captor to drop the necklace on Minako's body and stumble back. Shocked from her trinket suddenly dropping on her exposed stomach, Minako shrieks in the process which slides her necklace down in between her legs, but along with that she notices that there's a white rose just a few inches from her bound feet. Her heart drops of relief as she turns her head to the direction where the flower is pointing. Standing on a branch of a tree not too far from her and Titus, Moonlight Knight stands with his arms crossed in front of him, and his cape blowing in the wind. His eyes are no longer red but the same shade that Mamoru's would be. Titus sees him as well and creates more distance between him and Minako.

"You leave her alone, Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

It's like someone is playing a perfect symphony whenever these rose throwing related characters enter the scene. The perfect amount of wind, the right number of leaves brush by, and of course the misty like moment as he stands there glancing down at his opponent and his recent capture, Minako, who is no longer in her Venus uniform and because she was helpless to stop Titus from pulling out her brooch. Minako starts to yell something to him but the meaning is hidden behind the black cloth that he had stuffed between her lips. Titus on the other hand smirks in response.

"Mamoru," He speaks his name as if he's known him for a long time. Of course Minako is aware that he would know who this valiant white caped crusader would be. "I see you're not too far from one of your Senshis. You remember everything so I assume it's not my turn anymore to protect them."

"What a strange way of showing protection, Lucifer."

"Lucifer," Titus smirks. "You know that name, how?"

Being very cautious and yet still trying to gain some distance, Moonlight Knight jumps off the branch and lands down where he would be in the same wavelength in terms of height with Titus and Minako. The helpless Senshi keeps herself aware of what might happen. She has no real plans as of right now but use this time to recover her strength and to hopefully get to her necklace which is still in between her legs.

"_This is really inconvenient!" _She thinks to herself as her trinket won't seem to want get off the gap her legs make when they are tied together. _"Oh well, it's not like I can do much right now with my power being so low. At least it gives me something to do aside from wait for prince charming over here to rescue me. If he can beat this guy and the thing is, how do they know each other?"_

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Our part in the Senshi and Negative Force war is over."

Silence takes over as Titus stands speechless from Moonlight Knight's words. Minako listens attentively to as much information as she can.

"Don't you remember? In the battle against Queen Beryl, Mamoru lost all his memories of Silver Millenium. But deep down he always knew, he must protect Princess Serenity, his one and only from the Negative Force, so I was created to fulfill that mission."

"Fulfill the mission?"

"However because Prince Endymion depleted most of his powers trying to retain his memories from Queen Beryl, he didn't have the sufficient energy to transfer and create the specter of himself. He needed power, but no one would answer."

"_Man this is all ancient stuff." _Minako shifts herself to try and get a hold of her necklace.

"When hope was lost, a Light answered from the heavens. An Angelic Host took heed of what was needed and transferred some of his power to us so I was able to come to."

"An Angelic Host? Which was who?"

"A Female Angel answered our called, but the energy that was lent has your signature."

Minako can't believe what she's hearing so she gasped in her gag in shock of what was conveyed just now. Titus on the other hand starts to feel this sharp pain in his head as if someone is digging the pointy end of a blade through his skull and into his brain. He grits his teeth and takes a few steps back while he favors his head. Seeing this as her chance, Minako starts to fight against her the ropes that holds her limbs together but soon realizes that the pain and her body can't really do much. The necklace does slip out in the process, but since she is in a slight slope, it doesn't exactly stay still. It starts to slide down pass her feet and out of range. Minako sighs in frustration since she's pretty much back to square one again.

"All those memories you are shuffling through, those are all in the past. They happened a few years ago. You don't need to be here anymore. Our job is over."

"N-No…" Titus tries her hardest to stabilize himself. "…it can't be over… this world… still needs them. They still need… me…"

"Is that for you to judge, Lucifer? The Fallen Angel who travels the millions of worlds to do some right where he went wrong?"

"What? How do you…"

"You left a piece of yourself in me, Lucifer. I may not know everything about you, but I can accumulate a few of the facts that are needed. This isn't your world. This place isn't your responsibility. You've given them hope already."

Titus says nothing as he glances over to Minako who is now in her side trying to worm herself to her necklace. They exchange glances for a few moments until Titus shifts back to Moonlight Knight. He then turns his attention to his left hand with the ring that is in his finger.

"So my purpose in this world was over a long time ago?"

"For lack of a better word, yes. It was over a long time ago."

"If I lent you my power," Titus' voice changes fluctuation. "Wouldn't those fights have been a cake walk considering cards don't do well against Angels?"

"You didn't give us all your power. Just some."

Before walking off, Titus chuckles and then he goes over to Minako's brooch and picks it up. Still unable to gain some sort of freedom, Minako can only watch as he holds in his hand and stares at it nostalgically. Minako whimpers underneath her gag trying to get his attention.

"A pity you guys are no longer needed," He crouches down and helps Minako to a sitting position. She doesn't try to resist him at all. "Because there are still innocent lives, animals and humans alike dying every day and they can really need your help."

Of course she can't really say much, but she thought he was about go into the same speech again. She wanted to complain but instead he takes the necklace and drapes it over her neck. What surprises her even more is that Titus takes his palm and hovers it over the binds in her ankles and doing so releases the hold. She quickly takes heed of her legs being mobile again by spreading them out and stretching them. Titus then goes behind her and touches her gag which of course loosens it so it slips off and hangs on her neck and a quick gasp for air follows after the process.

"But it's not my place to judge or to say."

"What are you doing?"

She looks over her shoulder to turn to him. By then he already starts working on her wrist binds which doesn't take long until she is free. Minako quickly starts rubbing her wrists to try and regain the circulation that has been cut off.

"I came in the wrong time," Titus stands up and walks away from Minako. "I guess I'm not needed anymore."

Minako gets up and stares at Moonlight Knight and then at Titus whose back is towards her because he keeps walking to the distance.

"Wait, where will you go?!"

A transparent and mystical ladder starts to descend from the black sky. It originated from some white light that is shaped like a door and when it hit the green earth, it stops, letting Titus to use it to carry himself to the top.

"Leave him be, Sailor Venus."

"Moonlight," She stares at him and notices that his glow starts increasing. "What now?"

"Forget this night. Live your life as you deserve."

He fades away as quickly as he appeared. Just like before, the white glow causes him to disperse from existence, leaving Minako standing alone and gazing off to the Fallen Angel who is about a little pass half way from the door.

"Forget this night," Titus says it loud enough so Minako can hear. "But remember family and don't forget what your family stands for."

Her mouth opens to speak, but nothing came out. Holding her necklace with her left hand while she stares off at him, memories of her and the Senshis starts to go through her. Then there's that feeling inside her like some sort of well is being filled with water. As if a gap in her life is finally being melded together. In the meantime, Lucifer is also staring into his ring that with the word 'Eternal'. He smiles as he takes his first step into the door and disappears in it. The door and the ladder follows not too long after, leaving Minako alone with her bumps and bruises and the hot summer night.

"Jeez, what a night," She's still holding on to her necklace. "Looks like I'm not going to school tomorrow."

Minako knows for a fact that she isn't going to school tomorrow. For one her body is too beaten from that endeavor, but to explain why she has horizontal bruises all across her body, especially in her wrists and ankles is a more annoying task that she doesn't really want to deal with.

_I'm still awake…_

_The white door is warmer than that place I just came from. Maybe because it is made up of wills from the gods themselves. You I'm not really sure if I remember more every time, or I just keep on forgetting. I always have these moments that are Revelations where I remember a large piece of the puzzle. But they disappear every time. These are only moments, and I'm pretty lucky to be able to have them. I know that in every end of this hallway is a white door that leads to 'home' or just to another world. To a world that is real, or to a place that's just my fantasy. As I walk down these halls I am allowed to see this glimpse of the world's past. Events that has passed which are part of the reasons why I am summoned here. I see all of them, the Nine Guardians as they do battle with their witches and goblins and of course their own personal affairs. I'm not really sure if I ever pay attention to any of them, but they are pretty amusing moments. Imagine you are allowed to watch someone's life through some sort of transparent hallways and observe every action they make which causes ripples through their time. A hall way theater... of some sort. One moment catches my attention. It's one of the other Guardians, the one with green hair and the oracle of the voices of the waters. She is the one who wields the planet of Neptune. I don't why, but I stop to look at her and then I get this vision of her bound and gagged. The trademark black all across, hands behind, legs together, gag… enticing actually if you can see it. There's some sort of glitch too. I think she's staring at me. Interesting…_

A few days has passed since the encounter with the Fallen Angel and the Knight of The Moon. Minako hasn't forgotten a thing but it's pretty obvious you can't really blame her. She has been thinking about it that sometimes it just comes out unconsciously.

"I can't forget about it."

Because of the cloth that's on top of her tongue, her words just a little bit distorted. Other than that she was heard by the whole set.

"CUT!"

The director's voice rings through Minako's head and clears her out of her trance. She completely spaced out and forgot that she's sitting down in a movie set, tied up to a pillar with bomb on it. Her mouth has a cleave gag on it so she isn't suppose to be able to talk.

"Oops," Minako giggles. "Sorry, it's kind of the quiet moment of the movie."

"Minako, you know you're tied next to an explosive and your hero is about to crash into the door, right? You have to act like you're a little concerned, sweetie!"

She sighs as she drops her head for a second, until one of the other employee runs up to the set.

"Miss Aino."

"Yes?"

"You have visitors. Four of them."

Minako smiles through her gag as she looks at her director.

"Can we take a break, we're ahead of schedule."

Having a good rapport with the director is a plus in this industry, especially in moments like this that are physically and emotionally taxing. Minako doesn't get bugged with the emotional side of it, she's been in real danger before, so having a useless cloth in her mouth, effective and yet escapable tying of her hands and feet aren't a big deal. It does however put a physical strain in the body and especially since she isn't sitting at the most comfortable ground in the world. So it's a perfect coincidence that her visitors are here because she's about ready for a break. The director sighs and signals the go.

"You have thirty minutes."

"Thanks!"

There were two people untying her so it didn't take long until she is free. Minako unties her own cleave gag and tosses it to the side and starts walking outside the set where she can see four familiar people. Her heart drops and her smile is glowing.

"Hey look at you, big star!"

"Makoto!"

She runs over to Makoto and gives her a hug. She doesn't look much different either except for the fact she looks more mature and her pony tail is a little longer.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah for us four, it has been. Then again, I see Usagi almost every day."

Minako then looks over to Rei and Ami. Out of the two, Ami is probably the one who looks the most different because her blue hair is longer. It's all the way up to her shoulders now. Rei on the other hand kept her long traditional hair.

"Admit it, you love seeing me every day of your life, Rei."

Usagi however is starting to look the part of her future self. With her stomach showing sign of pregnancy, one would guess that it is pretty close to that time when she would rule Tokyo. She still has her odangos of course.

"Hey guys it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been."

After they have all concurred that this is definitely a timeless reunion, Minako lays out the details of her encounter with the Titus and Moonlight Knight. Of course, they all acted really surprised, worried, and apologetic for not having been there. Of course Minako doesn't blame them.

"Okay his name is Titus, but what was the other name Moonlight called him?"

Minako is about to answer Makoto's question, but someone else does it for her.

"Lucifer."

All four of them turns around and sees a glimpse of Michiru. She was one of the last people they'd ever expect to show up.

"Michiru?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Haruka?"

"You know, Lucifer?"

"I think I slept with him."

Minako, Rei, Usagi, and Makoto heard her words and couldn't believe it. For a moment they thought she was joking but the stern look in her eye establishes that she isn't.

"I don't think he has left yet…."

Michiru stares at them blankly as they reciprocate the same empty response. Somehow they know that she is telling the truth.

**END.........**

*Note* A story I wrote some time ago..... I never completely finished it because I lost my notes and outlines. I'm still debating wether to finish it, but since my Fanfics usually concludes at the same rhythm, this one might be finished. Who knows.....


End file.
